Music Of The Night
by mia in wonderland
Summary: Shorty after Charlie dying and Alice forceing her into a theater company in a opera house haunted by a phantom,things change in Bella's life,all starting with a mysterious tutor and her newly amazing voice.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the phantom of the opera! The wonderful and kick ass Stephanie Meyer and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Without them, I would be a boring normal person instead of crazy and obsessed one.**

Prologue

Bella's POV

The room was dark with barely any light coming from the multiple candelabras around the spacious dungeon, but still I could see everything clearly, as if the sun was in there. I could see my angel of music's scared face filled with a love towards me and anger because I could never return he's feeling in the way he wanted, with his fingers lingering over a glossy red button.

Then there was my angel of love, his god like face contorted with torture for not being there to protect me, soaked with gasoline inside a vampire proof containment with the chance that at any moment he could be set a flame.

_" Only you can save him now Bella._

_Start a new life with me .Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_  
_This is the choice. This is the point of no return!"_


	2. New Owners

**Author's note: im FINALLY updateing! AFTER COUNTLESS WRITERS BLOCKS, DEAD ENDS, FRUSTRATION, AND LATE NIGHTS WRITING, ITS FINALLY UP! ok, so next time im gonna update The Side I Never Knew(which i offically know the story line, have an oc, have my friends featured in it, and i am already planing a sequal) and ill just alternate from story. so i hope you enjoy and plz review this cuz your reviews movtivate me, and the more motivation, the faster a chapter gets put up:)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, THE KICK ASS AND AWESOME ANDREW LLOYD WEBER AND STEPHENIE MEYER DO!**

Bella's POV

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, being the only way I can complain without anyone noticing, especially Alice.

Alice.

Ugh, she's the entire reason why I was sighing; she's the one who made me join the Port Angeles theater company. Not only was I forced to dance in my position, which makes me the worse ballerina in history, but also hang out with people who eat, sleep, and breath theater. Looking out onto the stage crowded with people warming up for rehearsal, I could see Charlotte, a strawberry blonde, fake tan college student back home from New York for the summer, the lead soprano in the company, and probably the biggest drama queen in the world. If she doesn't have things her way, you're sent to her death penalty of whining and complaining. She was warming up with her companion in and out of the theater, Paulo, her Italian boyfriend who joined her for the summer and also the lead tenor. With his lavish accent, lush black hair, naturally tan skin and beautiful hazel eyes, any girl would fall for him and think he's a great guy, but he's as bad as Charlotte but now with the power to say things in Italian, which he's passing on the Charlotte. The only slightly bright side to my problem is that we get to rehearse and perform in the gorgeous Grandee Theater of port Angeles. It's been around since the 1800's built by a wealthy French family. The entire place has beautiful golden and marble carvings, but my favorite part is the glass chandelier in the middle of the dome like roof, above the velvet seats and ornamented boxes of the theater, sparkling like a diamond, shooting off rainbows of light. Like someone I know so well. I stepped out of my dream like gaze at the ceiling, to see Alice gracefully prancing towards me, the fabric of her costume dragging behind her on the worn down wooden floor.

"So, what's up?" she asked with her usual bubbly tone.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out why the hell you signed me up for this." I said flustered.

"Oh my god, Bella." She complained, rolling her eyes. "like I've said before, I signed you up for this because one," she started, pointing out a finger with each reason." you needed time to relax from all the Victoria drama, which is now happily over. Two, you need some cheering up after your dad dying. Three, I thought we should bond more. And four, this gives you an interesting and amusing experience."

with the reasons she just gave, all I could do was laugh.

"One, it never relaxed me, it just made me even more nervous for falling flat on my face which has happened multiple times before. Two, yes, I'm still trying to get over the fact that Charlie was killed by Victoria but dancing around happily isn't helping much. Three, we already see each other every day. And four, what's so amusing about this?" I imitated.

"C'mon, don't tell me that watching all the craziness here doesn't beat staying on a couch at home watching some crappy Spanish soap opera." she said.

Once again, Alice made me laugh.

" Alice, do you really believe I even belong in all this shit? Face it, I'm not talented! I can't dance, even with your help, I can't act either, and I can't..."I stopped before I could say something I would regret.

"Well," she started" you're not good at what?"

"Never mind! Look I..." Then out of nowhere I was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down to the floor. I started to scream, my nails clawing onto the floor, trying to pull myself in the opposite direction. I reached out my arm for Alice's help but she just stood there staring blankly at me.

Perfect time to have a vision.

Then I was dragged behind the curtain. I tried to wiggle out of their grasp around my ankle, but there hand held on tightly around it. They pulled me behind the scenery curtains and stopped. I rolled myself onto my back and looked up to see one dark figure in a black cloak standing above me. My scream was caught in my throat from fear and all I could manage to whisper" please not now". I curled into a fetal position, placing my head between my arms, waiting for the worse.

But nothing happened. All I heard was laughter. I released my head and looked up to see a man chuckling.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts and phantoms?" Edward said mockingly. He reached out his hand for me to take and I accepted it. He pulled me up gently.

"Hello love" he said sweetly to me.

"Don't 'hello love' me!"I spat back.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Alice's. I just followed along with it." he confessed, with a slight amusing tone in it. I said nothing, I just looked at him. I could feel my tears rolling down my face, although I didn't know if it was because I was angry at him for scaring me or because he agreed to do something like this to me. I could tell through my blurred vision that he was starting to see how badly he hurt me, because he started to wrap his cold, stone arms around my waist.

"Don't cry love." he whispered in my ear." I'm so sorry for hurting you like this. If I knew you would react like this, I would have never done It." my face remained starring at the floor .

"I just thought that you were the voulturi and well, you know" I said. He let go of me and placed his hands around my face, wiping off my remaining tears with his thumbs. I looked into his eyes, taking in the beautiful hues of gold and topaz in them. If there's one thing I knew about me getting angry at Edward, it's that I can never stay angry at him.

"Fine." I said softly, putting my arms around his neck so he could hold me again. We stood there like that, in the dim light, in a gentle silence; Edward was the first to break it when he asked '"So, do you believe in the phantom?"

I giggled lightly "maybe. Do you?" This time he let go of me to see into my face again and gave me his crooked smile.

"No.". He started to walk away, leaving me standing, my mouth wide open.

What the hell.

"Wait!" I shouted out walking towards him "if you don't believe in it then, why do you want me to say that I do?"

chuckling slightly he just said "silly Bella, I don't care about that. It's Alice who wants to know." I walked in front of him, as my arms surrounded his neck. I pulled in for a kiss, when I was abruptly stopped by a firm, theatrical, voice with a thick French accent saying" Stop right there". Madame Giry stepped out of the shadows, looking at us both

"Monsieur Cullen, I believe that Mademoiselle Swan should be preparing for rehearsals instead of lip-locking back stage. Mademoiselle Swan, go put on your costume for Hannibal." She then started to walk past the curtains to join the others. I went back to Edward to see that there was nothing but the cool air. Stupid vampire speed!

I started to walk thought the hallways to the group dressing room. I entered and went straight to the racks of clothing for Hannibal. I scanned through the rack till I found a hanger with my name on it. I pulled it out and looked it over. The costume was a Creamed colored crop top with gold swirls on it and a leather collar with stones on it in a beautiful pattern, along with a matching long layered light brown slave style skirt with long slits on the front sides and a matching leather belt like the collar with red and yellow fabric, bundled up, and put all around the back. Holding one of the layers of the skirt in my hand, I noticed that the fabric was see through. Oh hell no. I'd rather dance an entire ballet, by myself, than wear this. But I know that if I don't wear it then Alice will get angry, Charlotte will get angrier, and Madame Giry would send me back here to put it on. I swallowed my pride and walked slowly to the door, clutching the thing I wished to burn. I changed, pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put in a gold headband, and look at myself one time in the mirror. Seeing myself made me uncomfortable, since I'm not use to showing my stomach and legs like this, let alone wearing a practically see through skirt. I rushed out of the room before I decided to change back into my normal clothes. Walking down the halls to the main stage, I heard someone say "wow". I

looked behind to see Edward, looking up and down at me then staring into my eyes, in shock.

"What?" I said shyly, my cheeks starting to burn.

"well, um you look very...sexy honestly" he stated, trying to avoid my eyes now.

"well" he continued" let me get seated to see your performance" he smiled and disappeared, leaving only a slight breeze. I smiled slightly at the air as I turned around to go on stage.

I got on stage and joined the rest of the dancers. I saw Alice looking at me, smiling widely, like Cheshire cat. I just tried to give her the best 'I hate you' look I could give. Then out of nowhere the talking all around stopped when Mr. Debienne walked out, followed by two other men, one short whit white, puffy hair and a thin moustache and a tall, thin one, with greased back brown hair, in bushiness suits. All three walked to the center of the stage and then Mr. Debienne cleared his throat to speak.

"As many of you might have already heard, there have been rumors about my retirement as the manager here. Well, I am here to say that these rumors are true." He announced. Some people started to whisper and there was a loud "I knew it" from Charlotte.

"But," Mr. Debienne continued "I am also here to introduce you before I leave on vacation, the new owners of the opera, Mr. Moncharmin and Mr. Richard."

Then the short one stepped up and in a deep voice said "Now that that's established, Mr. Richard and I would love to have a little preview of tonight's performance, so Maestro, if you don't mind?" he asked looking at . Mr. Mifroid yelled "places everyone!"

Everyone rushed off stage or into position for the opening number. In the passage leading to the stage, I looked out into the empty seats to see Edward smiling back at me, sitting a few rows behind Mr. Debienne and the new owners.

Then, the music started.


	3. Rehersal

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK, WELL I PROISED MYSELF BEFORE I LEAVE TOMORROW FOR WASHINGTON THAT I WOULD UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES(IM GONNA STARTS TYPING THE NEXT CHP FOR SIDE I NVR KNEW WHEN I COME BACK). BUT HEY, AT LEAST IM POSTING ^-^. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, SEE YA IN A WEEK!**

Edward's POV

The lights in the theater dimmed as the ones on stage brightened once Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre sat down, a few rows ahead of me. The music started and Charlotte was seen, centerstage, holding a ridiculous fake head.

_This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!_

She then rushed off stage and in came the chorus, arranged in two rows. In the first row was the girls , some dressed in beautiful gowns, while others were still wearing there regular clothes, striking there fisted right arms against there chests, and back down to there sides with the tempo of the song.

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,_

_ We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

They then switched then men, who were all wearing roman type armor and holding swords up.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_ Hark to our step on the ground!_

_ Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Then the entire group stepped to the left or right, leaving a space between them, where Paulo walked through. He had on a more detailed version of the costumes the men wore, along with a idiotically big red wig and beard.

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by_

_ Roma's far-reaching grasp_

As all of them went off stage, the music changed to something more softer and delicate. The ballet then pranced out, all of them chained by the wrist in threes.

"There ballet is very excellent." I overheard whisper.

"I can see why! Especially with that short haired angel." Mr. firmin exclaimed quietly, pointing at Alice who was in the middle of a leap, unchained from her group.

"She's very graceful." Mr. Andre agreed. "what about her?" he said. He pointed at Bella and I watched my love dance. She was doing fairly well. She hasn't fallen yet, but she stumbled a few times because of her skirt. Her costume. It accentuated her curves and showed her body perfectly. Honest to god, I couldn't deny myself from thinking that she looked, well, sexy. I'll have to compliment the costume designer later. The entire company then came out from the sides, along with a wooden elephant from the back. They all circled around it.

_ Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!_

_ As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

_ The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_ Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

Then, while turning, Bella slipped and fell forwards, taking Charlotte down with her.

" Get off of me!" Charlotte shouted. The orchestra stopped and everyone either rushed to help Charlotte or Bella up or rushed out of the way before Charlotte had her tantrum.

"Mr. firmin and Andre! As you know I am the leading soprano. As such I will not perform tonight if I will be forced to work with people like her!" she whined, pointing at Bella. I started to growl, but then I heard Alice think " Edward, calm down." so I stopped.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Andre whispered to Firmin.

Firmin then stood up slowly and said aloud "well, I don't think it was meant on purpose miss Charlotte, right miss..." He stopped and looked at Bella.

" Bella swan." she squeaked.

" Bella" Mr. Firmin repeated. " now why don't we..."He stopped because he didn't what to do, what to say.

Some managers they are.

"I know!" Mr.. Andre interrupted, saving the day." Mr.. Reyer, isn't there a marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?Perhaps if Miss. Charlotte..." He looked hopefully at her.

she rolled her eyes and said declared " no! I'm incapable of singing it since my costume is not done!" she glared at the seamstress who had stepped out from the side." and I hate my hat!"

" well, can you do this as a personal favor, a rendition? Both me and would love to hear your beautiful voice in this piece."

Charlotte looked smug from the compliments coming at her, then with a pleased voice she said " well, if you command it.".

I heard both managers sigh in relief together. "Mr. Reyer?" Mr. Andre asked.

" of course" he replied. Then he started to flip through the pages of sheet music, along with orchestra, till he got to the selected song and started to conduct. The piano started to play the light, melodic tune of the entry, as Charlotte started to sing.

_ Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_ when we've said goodbye._

_ Remember me once in a while -_

_ please promise me you'll try._

_ When you find that, once again, you long_

_ To take your heart back..._

That's when he struck.

**AUTHORS NOTE: DONT CHA JUST LOVE CLIFEHANGGERS?**


	4. Debut

**Author's note: ok, im proud to say that im back to writting and updateing this after so long(ive been busy, check my update on my profile(its in bold). i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Also, I've been wanting to possibly find a beta reader(i dunno how to find one), so if you are one, please message me if you wanna help me out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/ POTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER AND ANDREW LLOYD WEBER DO! **

Bella's POV

He striked.

Everything moved as if in slow motion. The scenery curtains started to unwind and fall, Charlotte right below. Many of the girls shrieks filled the air. I just stared from the side in horror with a few others.

The curtain crashed onto the floor, taking Charlotte down with it.

" Help me! Please Help!" Charlotte screamed in a shrill voice. The backstage crew ran out of the sides, trying to get the curtain off as quickly as possible, while the owners came up on stage.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Andre said angrily at the backstage workers.

"We don't know. No one was up in beams." said one of the crewmembers. Mr. Andre was about to continue shouting when a petite girl, Alexa , said "It was the Phantom! He's the one who did it!". As soon as those words were spoken, a wave of quiet gossip started upon the cast and crew.

Mr. Firmin scoffed " A Phantom? Do you really believe in that nonsense? This was no ghost, it was just an accident, the rope must have broke."

" An accident!" yelled Charlotte, now getting up from the floor and now pointing at the owners, "For the past month and a half, "accidents" have been happening! The last owner didn't do anything and you two will do the same! Until you fix all these little "accidents and problems", I will not perform! I will not work like this!". And with that, Charlotte turned on her heels and stormed off the stage, Paulo close behind her. Everyone looked in her direction in shock, some silently cheering for the fact that she was gone.

The owners looked at each other in worry and looked at Mr. Reyer.

"She will come back, right?" Mr. Firmin questioned

" I highly doubt it." He responded honestly.

Mr. Andre and Firmin where about to start their mourning, when Mrs. Giry stepped out from stage left, a white envelope with a red skull of wax at the seal in her hands

"Excuse me Monsieurs, but I have a note from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh god" Mr. Firmin said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Mr. Firmin, she continued " He welcomes you to his Opera House,"

"_His_ opera house?" Mr. Andrea scoffed, but Mrs. Giry continued " he asks you to continue leaving box five open for his use, and would like to remind you that his salary is due."

"_His salary?_" the managers said together in shock.

"Why yes. Mr. Debienne would pay him monthly to not cause trouble. Maybe you could pay him more, with such wealthy benefactors investing here."

" Well, I was planning on announcing that tonight at the gala, but since we have no lead soprano, we don't have a show! We'll have to refund a full house!" Mr. Andre complained.

The entire stage went silent as the thought of closing down was eminent, something I would be perfectly fine with. It wasn't till now that I noticed that Edward was standing right next to me, his cold arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close.

" that's not true. Bella Sawn can sing it." Mrs. Giry announced, now looking straight at me. I gasped at her idea, my eyes going wide.

I wasn't ready for this.

I felt eyes on me, including Edward's and Alice's. A few people around me laughed quietly. Then one of the dancers, Jackie, stepped out saying " No offence Mrs. G, but Bells here cant even dance. I doubt she can sing."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Giry responded, now walking towards me. She took me by the hand and started leading me towards the owners " She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Mr. Andre then asked "Who?"

" I-I don't know h-his name." I stuttered, my nerves of possibly singing getting to me.

" Just let her sing." Mrs. Giry commanded, now looking at me. I walked hesitantly to the center of the stage. I felt the heat of the spotlight on me, of the stares everyone was giving. I could hear the whispers of the owners behind me. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself and attempting to shake. _I cant do this_, I thought, _I'm going to be horrible_. I swallowed thickly, my nerves eating away at me as the melody started to play.

I took in one last breath.

Yet strangely, as I exhaled my nerves melted away and calmness came in. My head was cleared and I let the music in. The words started to flow out of me.

_"Think of me, Think of me foundly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while-_

_Please promise me you'll try."_

I looked to the side to find everyone, including Edward and Alice, mesmerized by my voice. The owners look at me approvingly, and Mrs. Giry is smiling at me. As I look straight again, a faint smile appears on me as I continued to sing.

_"When you find that, once again, you long_  
_to take your heart back and be free -_  
_if you ever find a moment,_  
_spare a thought for me…."_

* * *

The strings started up loudly into the musical break, followed by the brass. The entire house was full of people tonight, just like Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmin said. But it doesn't bother me surprisingly, nor the bright lights shining down on me. I feel calm, like I can do anything.

I feel like I belong on this stage.

The sense that I was glowing, shining brightly was deep inside my mind, although it might be because of my costume. It was a beautiful white ballgown, with cap like sleeves just barely hanging on my sholders, golden stars twinkling down to the bottom of the skirt and a small train of white organza at the back of it. My hair is curled and decorated with silver starlike pins that match the long diamond earings I'm wearing. Over all, this outfit is amazing, but I hate the corseting needed for it. I'm surprised I can even breath.

Just then, I took another breath and came back into the song.

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_  
_or as unchanging as the sea -_  
_but if you can still remember_  
_stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things_  
_we've shared and seen -_  
_don't think about the way things_  
_might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
_silent and resigned._  
_Imagine me, trying too hard_  
_to put you from my mind._  
_Recall those days_  
_look back on all those times,_  
_think of the things we'll never do -_  
_there will never be a day,_  
_when I won't think of you . . ."_

The crowded started to applaude and I couldnt help but smile.

* * *

Edward's POV

I cheered for my love along with my family. The other day, when I first heard Bella sing, I couldn't believe it. Her voice is like an angel, pure and beautiful. Deep down, even though I feel surprised, I knew she always had that in her.

That shes an angel of song.

Every time she sings, its like listening to music for the first time. No emotion could describe the feeling.

Carlise leaned over to me and whispered quietly" I must say son, Bella has an amazing talent in her."

I nod in response, looking down from our box, seeing my bright star smiling as she continued to sing.

_"Flowers fades,_  
_The fruits of summer fade,_  
_They have their seasons, so do we_  
_but please promise me, that sometimes_  
_you will think of me!"_

* * *

Jacob's POV

The music had its dramatic end, along with Bells.

I stood up and cheered, along with everyone around us as she curtsied. When my sister first asked me to go with her to this stupid opera, I thought I'd be stuck in a boring opera with bunch of snooty, stuck ups. I even planned on sneaking out early, but when I saw bella, in all her beauty, walk on to the stage, I almost died of shock. Then she opened her mouth and she started to sing. The sound is like every single good memory wrapped up into one thing. I scouted out of the row I was sitting in and walked out into the grand lobby and then onto the street.

I need to get flowers if I was going to see her after the show.

* * *

The Phantom's POV

From where I stood in the dungons, I could hear it all.

The crowd, the orchestra, _her_ voice.

She is perfect, in every way. I've taught her well, for now. But she's ready for what I have in store for her. To be the star that she is.

Maybe its time to take Bella into the darkness.


End file.
